


Minding their own business

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bar Fight, Crack Fic, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Brainy and Nia end up in a bar fight, while on a date, yet are still somehow able to mind their own business.
Relationships: Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Minding their own business

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by my older one-shot "Just one time", LyCox's "Bar Fights Are Totally A (fun!) Normal Thing" and the bar fight scene from Lucifer 4x04.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or Supergirl.

Brainy and Nia were on a date in Al Dive's bar, having drinks.

"Does alcohol affect you, Brainy?" Nia asked.

"Not really. I mean, it does get me perhaps a little doozy but I cannot say I have ever performed…" Brainy took a breath, trying to find the correct term. "…spontaneous acts."

"Pity, would wanna see wild Brainy." Nia shrugged.

A moment later, two men nudged into another alien, who didn't look like human. "Stupid roach."

Nia whirled and glared. "Hey! Take that back! There's no need to be a mean, racist douchebag!"

"Oh, you wanna play it rough, huh?" One of the men pulled out a shock baton.

"Uh, gentlemen, may we please settle this reasonably?" Brainy spoke up as he stepped up. "There's no need for violence. Just put that baton away, or else…"

"Or else what?" The man taunted.

"Or else I will be required to beat you up." Brainy said and Nia raised her eyebrows and the men laughed before Brainy added, "With physics."

One of the men suddenly grabbed Nia by her arm. "Hey! Let me go!" She shook him off before he rushed at her but Nia dodged as he hit his face on the counter.

Another man attacked Brainy with a shock baton but Brainy dodged as the man instead shocked his comrade and Brainy then dodged as another man attacked with his knife and Brainy ducked as the man instead stabbed another thug in the shoulder.

Nia dodged as another man attacked with his bottle and used her precognitive powers to predict his attacks and dodged, causing for the man to hit another man in the face with the bottle as it shattered before a bouncer threw the man over the counter. Nia then picked another bottle from the counter before someone could use it as a weapon and drank from it, while dodging, when someone threw a bottle at her as it shattered on the counter and she then dropped the bottle on the floor as someone rushed at her and slipped on the bottle and fell down on the floor.

Brainy picked a shot glass of whiskey from a waitress's tray and dodged, when someone threw a stool at him, causing for him to hit another guy and Brainy then drank from the shot glass and placed it on a desk as someone else rushed at Brainy but Brainy dodged as the man stumbled and hit his face on the desk, shattering the shot glass in the process.

Brainy and Nia were then back to back and dodged when two men rushed at them, hitting each other in the process.

"Hey!" They turned to see Supergirl, Alex, J'onn and multiple DEO agents enter, about to break up the fight as everyone stopped.

"What… happened here?" Kara demanded slowly, her, Alex and J'onn turning to Brainy and Nia with narrowed eyes.

"We didn't fight." Brainy protested.

"We just drank, didn't lay a finger on anyone here, just minding our own business." Nia shrugged as Kara, Alex and J'onn shook their heads and sighed, refraining themselves from rolling their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as funny as I had hoped but hope you guys had a good laugh. At least Brainy didn't lie and defy physics XD! Seriously, trying to beat up an alien with precognitive powers and a super-intelligent alien, who can calculate and predict his opponents' moves? They got beaten up without Brainy or Nia having to lay a finger on them, but just dodging and strategically placing several items to get them hurt due to Brainy's calculative brain and Nia's powers of precognition. * snickers *
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
